equilinoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
THIS ARTICLE IS OUTDATED. PLEASE HELP EQUILINOX WIKI BY UPDATING THE ARTICLE TO REFLECT THE CURRENT STATUS OF THE GAME. Since the release of Equilinox on November 23, 2018, there have been seven updates to the game. Most of the information on this page is taken directly from Equilinox's Steam News page. Update 1.1.0 Additions *The suitability of a habitat is now shown when placing wildlife into the world. *There's a new toolbar option to delete many objects at once. *Objects also have a "Remove Many..." option in their "Actions Tab", which allows you to delete many of that specific species. *A few more colour options for the early game species have been added (more colours for other species coming soon). Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug where some people were unable to select anything in the world. *Fixed another movement related crash. *Deleting an object in the world now has effect instantly. *Beavers are better at finding water in their habitat. *Fish should be chased out of the water much less than before. Tweaks *The altitude environmental factor is now a bit more lenient. *Day-time sky colour has been changed slightly. Update 1.2.0 New Features *Camels! This animal lives in the desert biome and will sometimes spit at other nearby animals. *Coral and shells have been added for the water biomes. *There's one new task to do with the camels spitting. *You can go into super slow-mo mode by holding space, which makes it easier to click on fast moving animals (and also looks pretty cool). Tweaks *Wolves and Foxes now have customizable colours. *Lilies and Roses can now also live in the lush biome. *Lilies have a pacifying effect on bees. *Slightly tweaked possible mutation colours. *Autosaves won't happen quite as often. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with plants sometimes being instantly fully-grown when placed. *Palm trees now show their colour trait correctly. *The mouseover test for entity pop-ups was a bit wrong sometimes and has now been fixed. Update 1.3.0 New Features * Four new types of fish to unlock! * The shops now have a search option, allowing you to search for a species by its name. * Clicking on a locked species now gives you more information about how to unlock it. * Old notifications are stored in the notification log, in the "Stats and Info" tab. * One new task to do with the new fish. * In the "Stats and Info" panel (previously called "Progress" panel), in the checklists for the plants and animals you can now click on an arrow button to go to the chosen species in the world. Tweaks * The "Progress" tab has been renamed and has a new icon to better reflect its content. * When clicking on the notification for a newly evolved species, the "Species Information" panel gets shown, allowing you to quickly read about the species before moving it to a new habitat. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue with transplanting where the home area was not always updated. * Doves should be easier to evolve now. * Renamed a couple of misleading species names (species that had the same name as a category, such as "Desert Tree"). Update 1.4.0 New Features * Eagles! These birds live in the mountains but can swoop down to nearby biomes to go hunting for smaller animals. When they catch their prey they carry it back to the nest to feed their young. * Jellyfish! These strange fish will sting any fish that come too close and can be genetically modified to be harmless or very effective killers. * The jungle has one new bush species which blooms spectacularly only once a year. * One new task has been added. Tweaks * Foxes can now also hunt small mammals as well as chickens. * The requirements for unlocking the wolf have been changed. Bug Fixes * Foxes are no longer able to hunt underwater! * Fixed the issue with unclickable meat models (all meat previously in your world will still be unclickable, but will be fixed after a while. All new meat will be fine). * Fixed an issue where the R key wasn't resetting the camera in some situations. Update 1.5.0 Patch notes for Update 1.5.0 were not announced on Equilinox's Steam news page. Quote from 1.6.0 Patch Notes "Also, I realize that I forgot to put out an announcement on Steam for the previous update of Equilinox, Update 1.5! So in case you missed it, there are now flies and carnivorous plants in the game. These plants are able to grab passing flies with their long "tongues" before consuming them." Update 1.6.0 New Features * Meerkats! These burrowing animals dig a network of holes and tunnels in their territory and use them for transport and to hide from predators. They also often stand on their back two legs to keep an eye out for danger. * Two new plant species to unlock. Desert grass provides a new food source for desert biome animals, and the marigolds are pretty flowers which can live in higher altitude woodland areas. * Two new tasks to complete, one to do with the eagles and one involving the new meerkats. * A new type of rock which looks rather nice in desert landscapes. Bug Fixes * When placing objects in the world the placement UI no longer overlaps with text from other UIs (was mostly a problem with the notification UI). * Guinea pigs no longer run off the edge of the world while "Panicking". Update 1.7.0 New Features * Two new game modes: Creative and Simulation mode. * Dolphins! These aquatic mammals dive in and out of the water when they're happy. Creative Mode Features * Unlimited placing of plants/animals. * Unlimited trait modification. * New color customization options. * The ability to "duplicate" an object, copying all its traits. * Hold M when placing to place multiple objects at once. * Hold N when placing animals to place a "swarm" of animals. * Day/Night cycle controls. Tweaks * Environmental Factors are now always displayed in the same order. * Beavers and Deer now also have a color trait, allowing you to modify their colors. Bug Fixes * Fixed overlapping task requirements on smaller displays. * Water mesh should no longer clip through the edges of the world. * Newly evolved land species can no longer accidentally spawn in the water. * Only full-grown Healblooms now produce seeds. * Fixed a crash caused by meerkat movement. * Fixed an issue where double-clicking the "Generate" new world button would cause task progress to get wiped on the previous world. * Fixed a problem with display resolution when swapping to a lower resolution monitor.